the sacrafices we make
by baeyonce
Summary: The clan is everything. To prove yourself worthy, you must always be prepared to die for the clan. You will not refuse. You cannot escape the clan. You will accept each job with no objection. The clan is not a second choice. The clan is everything. - naruhina gangster au -


The clan is everything.

To prove yourself worthy, you must always be prepared to die for the clan.

You will not refuse.

You cannot escape the clan.

You will accept each job with no objection.

The clan is not a second choice.

The clan is _**everything**_.

* * *

Swallowing my sobs harshly and furiously wiping away any tears on my cheeks, I forced myself to have a blank face. The smiling photo of you didn't seem belong right next to your casket. Looking around the graveyard, I saw your friends. Some were sobbing quietly; some were silent with tears sliding down their cheeks. Some were quiet, some were angry. They were all tied to this life somehow, in some way.

The cries grew louder as they were slowly sealing your body in the earth forever. Senju Tsunade, your godmother, was loudly wailing along with Haruno Sakura, your first love and one of your closest friends. Your best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, didn't say a word, but instead let the tears say the words he couldn't force out. Nara Shikamaru, one of your loyal and trustworthy partners and close friends, was forcing a straight face but I knew he was mourning for you. Inuzuka Kiba, a childhood friend was muttering angry curses with a raw, broken voice from crying. Yamanaka Ino, my best friend, was sobbing softly into her hand. You saved her family from poverty, and took them under your wing. Hatake Kakashi and Yamato, your mentors and father-figures, were staring at a weeping willow across the graveyard with a grim look.

A few words came from the priest, and I didn't know what he was saying until Ino gave me a small nudge forward. I stepped forward and picked up a beautiful white rose, clutching it in my hand, not caring at all if I was bleeding.

'it doesn't matter, you already have too much blood on your hands,' I remarked darkly.

I slightly crouched down and placed the rose on top of the wooden casket. Clearing my throat, I turned to face the few people who have gathered in memory of you.

"Sometimes you meet someone, and it's so clear that the two of you belong together. Maybe as friends, as lovers, or as a family. You simply work together, whether you understand each other, or you're in love, or maybe you're even partners in crime," a few people chuckled.

Swallowing the thick lump in my throat, I continued. "You meet people like this through your time of existing, out of nowhere, under the strangest circumstances, and it makes you feel alive. I don't know if it makes me believe in fate, coincidence or blind luck, but it definitely makes me believe in something. It's crazy, because I don't even know when you became so important. I've never loved anyone like I love you. Please come back. I-I need y-you."

I allowed myself to get lost into an abyss of grief. Biting my lip hard as I walked back to my place in the small crowd of people, many other people gave short speeches about you.

All too soon, it had ended. Nobody was in a mood to attempt small talk, you would do that. Everything was solemn, until Shikamaru started to walk beside me.

'Just like a snake,' I thought.

He grabbed my wrist harshly and squeezed it so hard my pale skin started to turn red, as if it was infected. I slowly raised my head up to meet him.

He was glaring jarringly at me, his normal soft grey eyes inky with rage.

"It's awfully strange how Naruto could be killed by poison. Poison!" he exclaimed, abruptly releasing my wrist and I immediately rubbed it.

"Since you cooked that night, and you two didn't order takeout, I'm assuming you somehow sneaked in the concentrated form of hemlock and belladonna, didn't you?"

"It must have been easy for you, considering you're – no, _**were**_ – family, and the guards would never question you. I mean, who would kill their own fiancé!" his hands balled up into fists and his lip curled with disgust.

"I know what you did Hinata. I will never forgive you, nobody will ever forgive you. How could you do this to us? We're your **family**! How could you betray _him_ , _us_? You know betrayal is something **Konoha** does not tolerate, Hinata! Be prepared tonight, Hinata, wouldn't want you to be out when the big dogs play now, do you?" Shikamaru sneered, and stormed away.

As I knew I would be dead by midnight, I began to remember what got me in this situation.

* * *

" _Naruto! Stop! You know how I'm ticklish!" I laughed as Naruto relentlessly began to scratch at my sides. Hearing the familiar tune of my cell phone ringing, I tried to make my way to my purse that was on the sofa in the living room. Naruto finally gave up halfway._

" _Hinata, come on! Don't you love your fiancé so much that you would allow him to tickle you," Naruto said, making a classic puppy dog face. Butterfies were flying in my stomach and my heart sped up a little bit, 'fiancé!' I thought dreamily, as I quickly sent him a kiss and answered my phone. He grinned in my direction before going back to our bedroom._

" _Hello?" I asked, as I walked toward the huge window in the living room in our condo on the 50_ _th_ _floor and overlooking the beautiful and bustling city of Tokyo._

" _The clan has a job for you," spoke a robotic voice, and my face fell. I hung up. I would have to go see_ _ **her**_ _tomorrow. Making my way back to the bedroom, I noticed Naruto was fast asleep. Giggling, I changed into one of his old orange t-shirts, brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a simple ponytail. Sliding under the covers, I tried to be as quiet as I could as I raised my phone and snapped a photo of us. Opening the pictures folder, I could barely contain my snicker. I posed with a fake shocked face as Naruto's nose was scrunched up cutely and snoring. Smiling, I saved it as my background and looked at the time._

 _ **1:43 a.m**_

 _Yawning, I locked my phone and placed it on the nightstand. Rolling over, I curled up with Naruto and fell asleep with the sound of his steady, slow yet strong heartbeat._

* * *

 _Arriving at the wareho_ _use, I was greeted by the faces of my father and Hanabi. Preparing myself for a lecture, I put on one of my best polite smiles._

 _I bowed slightly and greeted them first. "Good morning father, good morning Hanabi."_

 _My father nodded and Hanabi snickered._

 _Ever since I was 13, I worked for the clan. I grew with the clan, experienced losses with the clan, and was always followed by the clan in my day-to-day life. Ever since I was 15, I was turned into a hitgirl. Collecting money, killing, torturing, buying, tracking shipments of drugs and/or weapons was the normal. But when I met Naruto, I felt like he could save me from this cruel fate. A smile from him was more than enough to make my heart feel like I've run laps. I will never forget the day I met him. With Hanabi, we attended a ball, with many of Tokyo's underground drug lords, gang leaders, inheritors, and even a few corrupt politicians and police chiefs._

 _While Hanabi was talking business with a member of the Konoha gang, I promptly left in search of a glass of sparkling water or champagne. I found a table full of mouthwatering food. My eyes lit up and I began with the pastries. Holding the delicate glass plate in one hand and the tongs in the other, I began transferring a macaroon, a mini apple tart, and a chocolate dipped strawberry. I looked around the ballroom; I saw a decadent rich chocolate cake on a table across the ballroom. I smirked, and made my way straight to the cake; much like a lion would stalk his prey._

 _As I was walking, I looked around and smiled, no one seemed interested in this piece of cake! I frowned as I saw a tall, blond man make his way towards the table. I walked faster, he seemed to notice this and he sped up his walking too. The table with the delicious cake was only about an arm length away! Ignoring the pain on the bottom of my feet, I broke out into a small jog at the last moment and grabbed the silver cake serving knife. He arrived no later than a second after._

 _He was breathing slightly heavily. "You're fast! I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he grinned and held out a hand._

 _I could feel a blush grow on my cheeks, why oh why did he have to be so handsome! He looked dashing in his Armani tuxedo. His hair was as bright as the sun, and his eyes reminded me of the sky, vast and blue._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Hyuuga Hinata." I shook his hand. "Um, this is actually a really big piece for me; would you like to share it?"_

" _Wow, thanks Hinata! You bet!"_

 _With that, we made our way to an unoccupied table and ate sweets, drank champagne, talked the night away with our hands intertwined._

 _Cautiously, I asked. "Why have I've been summoned, father?"_

 _Hanabi smirked. Father simply shook his head as Hanabi passed me a tan folder._

" _You need to kill this man. Tsunade has forgotten about her debts to the clan much too long. She will know the true power of the clan, we will force her to look straight into the eyes of the Purple Lion."_

 _The clan._

 _The clan was an underground society dating all the way back to the birth of Japan. The name, Hyuuga was just a cover up for our cryptic secrets. We were always in the shadows, calculating and cold. We've always had presences in the government; we were the first choice for assassinations, murders, torture and kidnapping. We worked without emotion, we never gave second chances and we never forgive or forget. The Purple Lion is a story about the clan's founders. During ancient times, when they were presented with danger or threat, the Hyuuga never backed down, no; they always formed a plan and stood their ground. Their eyes were fierce as a lion, and they were pale as the moon, but with a hint of lavender. The famous amethyst eyes of the Hyuuga were strong and powerful. They were passed down for generations._

 _The clan is something you should protect with your life, it is something you want to preserve and grow. The clan never forgets, and the clan never forgives. That was the motto all agents had embedded into their minds since they were mere children._

 _Tsunade has ordered some assassinations of our leaders, and my father is definitely follows our clan's principals._

" _I hope you understand what will happen if you fail or refuse, Hinata?" His lips curled up in disgust and his voice became hard as steel._

" _Yes, father."_

" _Good. You have been dismissed." Hanabi and father spared me no glance as they left the warehouse, their steps echoing power._

 _Opening the folder, nothing could have prepared me for the photo. I felt my face freeze and I broke out into a cold sweat. Familiar sunny blonde hair and beautiful sea blue eyes stared back at me as the folder fell from my shaky hands. My mind must have been working on it own since I couldn't remember what happened, but I was driving to the Hyuuga estate. I needed to talk to Chiyo and Karin._

* * *

 _Driving through the tall iron gates, I slipped out of my sleek Audi, and walked straight to the greenhouse. I found Chiyo, she was attending to the bonsai tree as I entered._

" _Good afternoon, Chiyo-san." I bowed and stated my purpose for coming._

 _The clan would always choose me for poisoning and sabotage jobs; I could handle the stress and perform well under pressure. I had a talent like no other agent. When I was 14, I learned more about poisons and antidotes. Sasori, Chiyo and Karin taught me everything they knew. I sadly smiled about Sasori, he was killed when during a assassination gone wrong._

 _Chiyo nodded and put on some gloves. She left for a moment and returned with a metal bowl with full of hemlock and belladonna. "Come, Hinata, Karin is in the lab." I followed her into the underground lab inside the mansion. Karin was wearing a lab coat, with her bright exotic red hair in a high ponytail. She put several test tubes down; rearranging them on a metal rack before facing us._

 _She brightened. "Hinata! It's nice to see you! How are you?" She pulled off her latex gloves and threw them into the trash bin next to her before hugging me. I missed Karin, she, Chiyo and Sasori were the only ones I could truly talk to._

 _Laughing softly, I returned her hug and stepped back. "I've been okay, Karin, thank you for asking. Listen, I need your help with developing a mix of hemlock and belladonna, it's for a job."_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "And who will be receiving this concoction?"_

 _My smile vanished from my face as I thought of Naruto._

 _Thankfully, Chiyo stepped in. "It's for the Uzumaki."_

 _Karin balled her fists; an expression of anger totally overtook her face. "Who-"_

 _I interrupted her. "Hiashi and Hanabi," I spat, no longer considering them family. There was tense silence, the only sound was our breathing. Defeated, Karin slowly raised her hand to her face, in a effort to wipe away her tears and push her glasses higher up her nose. She cleared her throat._

" _W-well then, let's get started," she whispered weakly._

 _Time passed as Chiyo, Karin and I worked diligently on the poison. Mixing, combining, leaving the lab to get other chemicals and measuring elements was a way on how we all bonded. The lab was our home; it was somewhere that we felt like we've belonged. The lab was silent, save for the sounds of glass beakers clanging against each other and the random sigh from either one of us._

 _Chiyo stopped moving. "I've got it. Karin, find a small vial."_

 _Karin went to the cabinets and returned with a vial and placed it on the metal counter directly in front of Chiyo. I eyed my engagement ring sadly, cursing my father and sister, as they have been able to take away the happiness in my life. Slowly pouring the small but powerful amount of poison into the vial, she closed the lid tightly._

 _Handing it to me, I smiled as my eyes watered. "T-thank you so much." I bowed deeply, as Karin was trying hard not to sob._

 _Leaving the compound, I thought about the acts of betrayal and sins I've committed, and how none of them would be able to live up to this one._

* * *

 _I decided to cook Naruto's favorite. Homemade ramen. As I finished with the noodles and broth, I began to chop up the vegetables and heard Naruto's dramatic entrance._

 _"I'm hoooome!" he yelled throughout the living room, and the sound of his yell could probably be heard everywhere in the condo. I sadly smiled as I realized this would be the last time I would hear him ever say that._

 _Naruto made his way to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me as I began to lightly sauté the vegetables._

 _"Mmm, ramen, what's the occasion Hinata?" his husky whisper just above my ear made me shudder._

 _I turned around to face him. "No reason," I pecked his cheek and went back to work on the vegetables._

 _As he was washing his hands in the bathroom, I quickly snatched up the vial of poison and added it all to Naruto's bowl of ramen. When we sat down to eat, Naruto, as usual, gave me compliments of how I cooked the ramen. I thanked him, like I usually do._

 _When we finished eating, Naruto went to lie down and while I was washing the dishes, I couldn't believe what I had done. Shutting off the water, I quickly dried my hands and ran to the bedroom. He was coughing up a fit and all I could do was cover my hand over my mouth and let the tears fall. Crawling on the bed with him, I hugged him as tightly as I could and began talking. I repeated the words I'm sorry, I love you, please forgive me, I love you, please don't hate me – coming out like a gurgle like a mantra, and forced myself to raise my body. I would never be able to erase the memory from my mind._

 _Naruto was smiling, as he mouthed the words it's okay, I love you too. I began to sob with grief, not feeling any comfort at all with the words. Kissing his face repeatedly, he weakly wrapped his arms around me as he let out his last breath._

* * *

Arriving at my old apartment, I placed my keys on the kitchen table and draped my long coat and purse on the sofa.

I looked around and my eyes narrowed, someone either is in my apartment or had been. The head kitchen chair was moved very slightly to the left, and I never sat in the chair.

Reaching for my gun, I slowly made my way to the bathroom. Yanking the shower curtain harshly, I quickly turned around and made my way to the bedroom. My steps were silent, like a trained assassin. I hid in the shadows for a moment, and then slowly reached for the doorknob of my bedroom. Opening the door with care I stepped in, with a firm grip on my gun. Exiting slowly, I walked back to the living room. I felt goosebumps everywhere, I knew I was surrounded. A sharp kick to my back sent my flying against the wall, and I saw Sasuke, Sakura and Tsunade as I slowly stood up.

I dropped my gun, I knew why they were here, and I didn't wish to fight. Kicking it all the way across the living room, I lifted my hands over my head.

Sakura was trembling. "You bitch. To think we've ever trusted you, you were just another spy from a gang, you piece of **shit**!"

I cringed slightly, but I knew I deserved it. I killed their friend, a part of their family. I took away their happiness, just like Hanabi and father did. I was no better than them. This lifestyle was hard; you always had to look over your back and are prepared to die for your family or loved ones.

Tsunade stepped forward, her glare menacing. "I liked you Hinata, you were sweet and I could tell how much you and Naruto loved each other, it reminded me of Jiraiya and I. I will never forgive you, and I hope you **rot in hell** for the rest of eternity for taking away my family!" She pistol whipped my across my jaw, my face turned right so fast and hard. I felt the burning sensation of pain in my jaw.

'Did she brake it our dislocated it?' my mind wondered.

Sasuke stepped forward, and he grabbed my face so I was facing him. His black eyes were darker then a starless night. "How dare you kill Naruto. _**How dare you.**_ " Sakura and Tsunade both pushed their ends of their guns on my head, Tsunade to the left and Sakura to the right. Sasuke placed his gun directly on my forehead.

" **Prepare to die, you worthless bitch!"**

I smiled before I fell to the ground, with 3 bullets buried deep within my brain.


End file.
